Things will change, and I will heal: Kamoshida Palace
by kikkie
Summary: "I am not some bird you can keep in a cage! You can cut my feather off, but they will grow back and I will fly again!" Akira shouted. Gender bender protagonist in an whole new different world. Most of our characters are genderbend, and this fic is rated T for mention of rape, cursing, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Kikkie: I beat the game a couple of weeks ago, and this idea for the fanfic came up after I beat the game. In this fanfic I wanted the protagonist (** ** _Still the protaginst of the game, just genderbended_** **) to me a female that is being punished for reporting her rapist by attending an all boys school that is trying to go co-ed. Many of the female characters in this Fanfic will become men. I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me if I should make a second chapter or not.**

* * *

" **Guilty**!"

The judge shouted, every person in the room screamed at the old man in front of them. Everyone but one person, a teenage no older than 16. She sat there quietly as tears fell down her cheeks, the old man in black that sat at a high chair glared daggers at the girl.

"She had it coming." The judge said, making the crowd scream and protest louder.

"Just because she was wearing a dress doesn't mean she asked for it!" A person shouted.

"You can't do this!" Another said.

"He was bribed!" one shouted, the judge in the high chair bangs his gavel against the table, silencing the room.

"The girl shall be sent to Tokyo to attend an all-boys school." Loud gasped and whats could be heard throughout the room.

"An all-boys school?" The girl asked in a calm voice.

"This school is trying to become a co-ed school. The co-ed rule will begin in three days, by then you shall be in Tokyo."

"I can't…I can't do it…" The girl pleaded, tears run down her cheeks as horrible images run through her brain.

"You should have thought about that before accusing an innocent man of a crime you made him do." The judge barked at the teen. "Who in their right mind wonder's around towm in the middle of the night in mini skirt? Your just asking for trouble young lady, you got it!"

"It wasn't mini…" She spoke. "It was to my knees…I…I…" She spoke, but she couldn't find the right words to say. All the cards in the deck was against her, for something she did not do. She watches the room fade to black as the judge's chair begins to rise in the sky, the girl stares in horror as his nose begins to grow, becoming some sort of pointed end. He looks down at the girl, his head grew bigger than the room she was in and said:

" ** _It was your fault_**."

* _GASP_ *

A young woman with dark grey hair gasped as she looks around the room. She was alone, on a train, heading to a stranger's place in a city known for its large population of men. The girls one and only currently nightmare.

"There is no god." She muttered under her breath. She looks out the window and watches the beautiful beaches turn into ugly building that belong to the city she was going to live in for a year. Once the train had stopped, she quickly hops off and makes her way to the station. Her eyes widen in shock at the sight of all the people she saw.

"This is going to be difficult." She thought to herself as she makes her way out of the station. Once outside, she gasped at what she saw, building that reached the sky, large groups of people, and most of them were men.

"I feel dizzy." She thought as she makes her way to this café her parents told her about. Apparently they met a man named Sojiro Sakura who was willing to take care of her. So she didn't have to live in the boys dorm, but she still felt uncomfortable living with a stranger.

"Oh?" She said as she stared down at her phone, a red eyed app appeared on her screen.

"I don't remember downloading this." She thought, she presses the app on her screen then moves it to the trash bin. Once the app was delted, she begins her search for this Sojiro guy. After hours searching, she finds herself in a back ally that created a dark shadow over its buildings.

"I'm gonna hate it here." She thought to herself before looking around the area. She stopped mid-way when she heard a man call out Sojiro's name. She turns her head to the man, watching an old couple walk out of a Café called Cafe Leblanc. She walks over to the café and enters it, the first thing she is greeted with is the scent of coffee and curry.

"Hello, I will be with you in a minute." A middle-aged man tell her, she snaps out of her train of thought and looked at him.

"Oh, I am looking for a man name Sojiro Sakura." She said, the middle age man looks at her for a few seconds before saying:

"Are you Akira?" He asked, the grey-haired girl nods her head.

"Hm, follow me." He said, the young girl nods her head and follows the man upstairs. Once upstairs, the girl sighed at what she just saw. A dusty old room with a bunch of unknown junk.

"This is your place." Sojiro said. "Clean it up a bit and make it look nice. It will be your job to keep it nice and tidy."

"I will be living above the Café… without a door?" She asked.

"Not my problem, I already got paid to babysit you." He said, before leaving the room. The teen sighed before walking over to the corner of the room. She begins to clean the dusty room into something that was livable. Once done, she heads down stairs to talk to Sojiro, only to receive a glare from the older male.

"Listen up girl, because I am not going to repeat myself." Sojiro started. "No sneaking out of this place at night, close up when I tell you too, and don't get to comfortable here. I don't know what happened to you up there in your home town, and I don't care. Just go to school and keep your head down."

"I understand." Akira spoke.

"Tomorrow we are going to your school to get you signed up. Your parents already sent down the paper, now all you have to do it attend."

"Okay." Akira said, she turned her heel to leave the room but was stopped when Sojiro said:

"Oh, and by the way." He said, making her look over her shoulder to see him holding up a small black note book. "The judge said you have to write down everything you do."

"Okay." Akira spoke before walking over to the old man. She takes the note book out of his hand. She then heads up stairs to go to sleep. The next day was possible the beginning of the worst year of her life in this horrible city. She knew this because the second she entered that school, she was greeted by two angry males. A big chubby one on a green suit, and a middle age man in a yellow long sleeve shirt.

"So, you are the trouble maker that will be attending our school." The chubby man asked.

"Yes sir." Akira responded, the chubby man in front of her sighed as he gives her a bag that contained her uniform.

"Now I don't want you to cause any trouble. I heard about your mouth young lady, I don't want to hear any false rape accusations in my school."

"Mine wasn't false, you jerk!" Akira thought as she snatches the uniform out of the male's hand. The chubby man jumps a little at her action. He then stood up from his desk and stared down at the girl.

"Shujin Academy has been an all-boys school for nearly 75 years. You are the first female to attend this school, do not shame this honor we are giving you!"

"Yes sir…" Akira muttered, she looks to the ground, avoiding eye contact. The man in yellow just sighed at her action.

"Why me?" He muttered under his breath, he then walks out of the classroom. Akira clenches the bag in her hand in anger as tries to calm herself. Sojiro and the principle continues to talk while Akira examines the uniform outside of the principal's office. Everything seem fine…expect for the skirt.

"Not long enough." She said to herself as she examines the piece of fabric.

" **SHE WORE A MINI SKIRT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! WHAT DO YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN**?!

The judge's voice course through her brain, making her body shake a little at his voice. She drops the uniform to the ground, both of her hands went to her head as she begins to breath heavily.

" **Stop fighting me**!"

Another voice shouted, her hands begin to squeeze her ears tighter together. But that didn't stop her world from turning black as the image of that man on top of her appeared.

" **No one can hear you! Just give in**!"

The voice became louder with every heart beat in her chest. The feeling of her skirt being ripped off her hips started to feel like ropes wrapping around her body. The image of that man spreading her legs flooded into her mind.

"Stop…" She muttered as tears roll down her face. The smile in front of her grew wider as a sharp piercing feeling begins to enter her lower body part. She wraps her hands around her stomach and screams her head off.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO!"

"HEY!" A voice called her, making her snap out of her nightmare. She looks up at the voice and saw a blonde kid with a red shirt on staring down at her confused. She stared up at the boy for a few seconds before looking around her surroundings to see a hallway of boys staring at her.

"Men…" She thought, her left eye twitches as her vision begins to blur again. This time seeing nothing but shadows of sinister smiling faces around her. The teen bits her bottom lips as she begins to runs away from the hall of boys. She kept running and running, but where ever she went, all she saw was men! It was driving her insane, but it didn't stop her legs from taking her to someplace secure. And she found it, a small corner with vending machines and a bench. She smiles as she takes a seat on one of the bench.

"Uh…you okay?" A voice called to her, she looks up at the voice and saw the boy from earlier.

"Oh, yes I am fine." She spoke, she stood up from her bench and smiles at him. She offers a hand to the boy in front of her. "Nice to meet you, I am Akira Kurusu. I will be attending your school."

"Oh, you're the girl everyone is talking about!" The blonde male said. He grips her hand and then shakes it. "I'm Ryuji Sakamoto!"

"Nice to meet you!" Akira said with a smile, it then disappeared as quick as it came on. "Strange…"

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing?" She lied, she defiantly felt something different about this boy. Like a familiar feeling of safety she had lost a year ago.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: I am so obsessed with this game you have no idea! I have never fallen so hard for the persona series since persona 3! I am in love with all the characters and its story line! Thank you for reading, please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"That was stupid of you, going around screaming your head off!" Sojiro growled as he lectured the young woman on her behavior. Appreantly she scared a bunch of classmates, now she was labeled as a weirdo before even attending a class.

"I had an attack." She responded, but Sojiro was to focus on the road to hear her words.

"You are so taking the bus tomorrow!" He shouted at her, making her sigh. After an hour on the road, Akria went straight to her room to find a large package in front of her bed. She walks over to the package and notice the sent tag is from her hometown. Without a second thought, she rips off the tape to the box and finds not only some of her clothes, but also the skirt she wore that night. She picks up the white fabric from the box, then throws it out the open window.

"I don't need another relapse." She muttered to herself before picking up the large box, she then sticks it under her bed. Once in her PJ's, she lays on the stiff mattress and closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow's a new day."

She thought when pulls her covers over her head. Her room was cold and smelled like dust! But this was better than being in a Juvenal center. Her head rest on the soft white cloud that was her pillow and begins to relax. Her body becomes calm and light, as if she was floating in the air. It was a nice feeling, but a short lived one.

"INMATE!"

A voice shouted, making the young girl open her eyes. She scans the room, looking for the location of the voice, only to notice bars not too far from her bed. She grabs her bed sheet and throws them on the ground, only to stop and gasped at what she was wearing. It was a white dress that had ripped and tears in it.

"COME HERE INMATE!" A high pitch voice shouted at Akira. The girl stands up from her bed, walking over to the bar, she begins to feel water roll down her legs. She looks down at her dress, a red stain begins to appear above the cover of her genitals.

"Your hurt." A calm voice spoke, Akira looks up and saw two young boys with eye patches on. The one with an eye patch on his left eye had short frizzy hair, while the other one had his hair in a ponytail. The two were dressed in warden like clothes.

"What is this?" Akira asked, pressing her blood covered fingers the bars. "Where am I?"

"A safe place, in a way." The twin with the left eye patch said. "But your scars follow you."

"It seems like your wounds haven't healed fully." The twin with the right eye patch said. "Ugh, your starting to smell."

"What?" Akira asked.

"Forgive him…" A voice said, Akira looks in the direction of the voice. A man with a large nose was smiling back at her.

"Welcome to _MY_ velvet room." The man spoke ( ** _I never trusted this IGOR when I heard his voice. It didn't feel right to me! He didn't sound crazy…_** ). "These are my assistance, Justin and Carsen. They will help you in your rehabilitation."

"Rehabilitation?" Akira asked. "What did I do that was so wrong to end up in prison?"

"Do you really think this is a prison?" Carsen asked.

"She can figure that out later, go back to sleep inmate!" Justin shouted at Akira, he smacks a baton against the bars. Making Akira open her eyes to the sound of her phone making a high pitch sound. Akira stared up at the roof for a good few minutes before turning her head to the side. Her phone was blinking a red and black color. She reaches over to the phone, looking at the screen, she saw that weird eye app again.

"I thought I deleted you." She thought, she turns off her phone alarm before dragging the weird looking app to the trash bin again. Once done with that, she hops out of bed and begins to get ready for school. Once changed, she head walks down to the café. There, she is greeted by Sojiro and a plate of curry.

"Hey, I see you're up." He said with a smile. "Sit down, I made you some breakfast."

The scent of curry fills her nostrils, making her mouth water in hunger. Akira takes a seat at the front and begins to chow down. Once she was done, she takes a sip of her coffee and says goodbye to the middle age man. Akira took two trains to get to the area where her school was located. It wasn't that hard to find the area because she saw many school mates on the bus. As she follows the many groups of boys to school, she looks at phone to see to that horrible app again.

"Didn't I delete?" She thought as she dragged the app to the trash bin again. She then sticks her phone into her pocket. Once in front of the school, her phone begins to beep, she sticks her hand into her pocket and saw that weird app blinking on the screen.

"What is this thing?" She thought to herself. She clicks the app out of curiosity of what it is. Her phone screen fades to black before bursting into a black gooy liquid. He drops the phone to the ground, looking up to the area, she saw a whole new world. The first thing she notice was the sky, it was no longer blue but dark red. The ground had blood on it and her school mates were nowhere to be found.

"A castle?" Akira asked herself as she stares up at the giant castle in front of her. A golden door stands, the doors slowly begins to open. Reviling a man in a red cape, a crown and pink underwear comes walking out. He looks down at the girl and smiles.

"My-my, the princess has return." He spoke.

"The what?" Akira asked, without a second to react, two huge knights sneak up behind her and grabs her by her arms. One stands in front of her, he bends over and picks up what appeared to be her phone that was in front of her foot. She reaches over to grab it, but was stopped by one of the guards behind her. The large knight then fades into thin air.

"What the hell?" She asked in disbelief at what she just saw. "Who are you!? Where am I!?"

"Its time for us to spend time in my personal chamber." He said, a red blush appears on her face as the images of that night appear in her head for a moment, but she snapped out of it when she heard a familiar voice. She looks over her shoulder to see Ryuji charging at the three, only to be stopped when a knight appeared out of nowhere and punches him in the face. He falls to the ground, sliding a few inches towards Akira.

"Kill the brat!" The man in the crown shouted, Akira eye's widen before breaking free of the knights grips. She then charged at the knight throwing her body at the man in gold. Although her body didn't knock him down, it did knock his sword down, which she picked up. She swings the large sword at the man, lunching it into its hip. It roars in pain before disbursing into darkness. She then picks up the sword and points it to the knights while hovering over her injured classmate. A phone falls down next to her foot, Ryuji grabs the phone before looking up Akira skirt, by accident of course.

"How cute, the princess is protecting the peasant." The man with the crown said.

"Leave us alone!" She shouted. "I won't hesitate to stab you!"

"Why not stab the pervert looking up your skirt." One of the knights said, Akira looks down and saw Ryuji staring up at her panties with a blush on his face. Akira blushes before stomping on his chest.

"I'm protecting us, stop being a pervert!" She shouted.

"LOOK OUT!" Ryuji shouted but it was to late for the knight in gold returned and punched Akira. Sending her little body flying into the air where it crashed right on the throne chair. A small trickle of blood slides down the side of her mouth as she groans in pain. She tries to move her body but growls pain before her world turned black.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Took a while to come up with this chapter. I am still trying to figure out how she is going to look in her trickster costume. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"WAKE UP INMATE!"

A voice shouted right into Akira's ears. She slowly opens her eyes to the strange room again.

"Oh great!" She thought as she rose from the horrible bed, she then makes her way to the bars. Instead of pressing her hands against the bars, she just stood an inch away with her arms crossed. She refused to be attacked by the kids in hats.

"Hello, how was your nap?" The one of the left eye patch said. "I notice you stained the bed sheets inmate. Heal yourself or stop sleeping with your legs open!"

"That is too far." Carsen tells his brother.

"Whatever, master wants to talk to you inmate!" Justin shouted, Akira looks over to the man with the big nose. His smile grew wide as he stared at her, it sent shivers down her spine.

"The first step towards your rehabilitation begins now. I pray for your safe journey." Igor said.

"What?" Akira asked.

"Remember that I am here when you need me." Igor responded. Justin bangs his baton against the metal bars of her cell while shouting:

"BACK TO SLEEP INMATE." The child shouted. The noise of the baton banging against the metal begins to make Akira feel dizzy. She blinks her eyes a couple of times before the area turned from blue to yellow. When she saw a yellow roof top, she gasp and looked around the area, she was in some sort of fancy room.

"Oh god, I am not like this." Akira thought to herself as she rose her body from the silk cotton covers that wrapped her in warmth. She looks around the room, it appeared she was taken into some sort of courters from the knight ages. It somewhat terrified her as the memories of that horrible night came flooding into her mind.

"Oh no!" Akira shouted before walking over to the door. She opens the front of the door to see two big bulky knights standing in the door way. Her eyes widen as they turned around to look at her.

"Princess is not in her dress." The knight on the right says.

"You must prepare for the wedding." The night on the left says.

"Wedding? I'm only 16, also where's Ryuji?" She asked the knights.

"He is in the dungun." The one on the left said. "He will be executed for laying his eyes on your lady parts."

"EXECUTED!?" Akira shouted. "He didn't mean to look up my skirt!"

"He must die for looking up the princess dress." The one on the right said. Akira growled before pushing her way pass the two guards. The two large men pull out their swords as they chased the young woman. Only to be out run by the young woman as she bolts through the halls in search for Ryuji, by the time she made her way to the throne room she realized something.

"Where is he?" She asked herself.

"COME BACK PRINCESS!" A voice shouted at her, she gasped before running into a random room. When she closed the door, the room begins to fade from a castle design room to a classroom. Akira closes her eyes and pressed her head against the door. Her heart was beating faster than a car engine at this point.

"Hey, are you a knight?" A voice asked Akira, she looks over her shoulder and gasped.

"A talking cat!" Akira shouted.

"I am not a cat!" The chibi looking cat shouted at the girl with braided pigtails. "Look pig tails, I need to find a way out of here, I just escaped the dungeon!"

"The dungeon, you just escaped the dungeon?"

"Yea, that's what I said." The chibi cat said. Akira walks away from the door, she then bends over to the talking chibi cat.

"Did you see a boy with blonde hair wearing a red shirt?" Akira asked. The cat looks up to the roof and begins to think.

"That does sound familiar." The cat said. "Did his name start with an R?"

"YES!" Akira answered wide eyed.

"Yea, I saw him. He was a major jerk! He was taken to the lowest floor of the dungeon." The creature said. Akira nods her head before standing up to her feet. She then walks over to the door and opens it before walking out. The cat stared at the opened door for a few seconds, before realizing that she was going to the dungeon.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T GO TO THE DUNGEON!" The cat shouted before chasing after her. The cat stopped when he saw her standing in front of the castle entrance. Two sparkles appeared in its eyes as it runs outside the castle. Running passed the girl along the way as it bolts to freedom.

"FREEDOM!" He shouted, Akira smiles as she waves goodbye to the happy cat like creature. She then looks at the castle and sighed.

"Okay, so this the exit…" Akira thought. "Now how do I get down stairs?"

Akira stood there a good three minutes before she notices something shiny in the corner of her eye. She turns her head and saw an air vent spitting out orange smoke. She walks over to the vent, sniffing the smoke, she begins to feel wosy before sighing.

"This is the best I can do, hang on Ryuji!" She shouted in her mind before kicking the vent open. She then moaned in pain as she grabs her feet.

"Dumb idea…" She muttered to herself before hoping into the vent. It took a while, but she finally made it to the last floor, the dungeon room. As she walked through the cold area that was filled with barrels and cells, she begins to see some of the people in the cells were teenage boys. What was even weirder is that they had on her school's uniform.

"AKIRA!" Someone shouted, she looks straight ahead to see Ryuji.

"Ryuji-kun!" She shouted before running over to him. She places her hands on the bars of his cell and tries to them off. Only to realize that she might not be strong enough to do something like that.

"Okay, stupid plan." She muttered to herself.

"You okay?" Ryuji asked the girl.

"I am fine! I found the exit earlier." She said.

"Then why didn't you run and get help!?"

"Oh yea, run outside into the unknown hell hole we just been dragged into. I am sure there's a cop around here somewhere." Akira said in a sarcastic voice.

"Its just a red sky!"

"And giant's knights in armor, men in speedo's, and talking cats!" Akira said. She her hand moves to her head. It begins to pull something black and shiny out of her hair.

"You saw a talking cat?" Ryuji asked. Akira pulls out a thine hair pin out of her hair. She bends it's a little before sticking it into the key hole of Ryuji's cell.

"Saw this in a movie once!" She said as she works her magic on the cell.

"Your sweet and all, but how is hair pin gonna- *CLICK* The sound of cell lock unlocking made Ryuji stare up at the girl in shock.

"Bite my tongue…" Ryuji muttered. Akira pulls the door to the side, freeing Ryuji from his prison. Once out of the cell, Ryuji looks around the area before grabbing Akira by her hand.

"We need to get out of here!" Ryuji shouted.

"Why are you shouting?" Akira asked.

"I…uh…" Ryuji looks down to the ground with a small blush on his face. "Sorry, I was just worried about you. When that asshole Kamoshida said private chambers, I lost it!"

"Kamoshida?" Akira asked.

"Suguru Kamoshida, he's the gym teacher at our school. He's also the asshole in the spedo who threw us in this place." Ryuji said.

"Uh, actually I was in a room with silky sheets and dildo's." Akira said with a blush on her face.

"The quicker we get out of here the better." Ryuji said. Akira nods her head before walking towards the direction of the vents. With Ryuji still holding onto her hand with a blush on his face. When the two got to the corner where the vent was, Akira gasped to see it sealed and boarded up by wood and nail.

"Oh no…" Akira muttered under her breath.

"What now?" Ryuji asked. The girls mind was scrambling as she tried to calculate a way to get out of this place.

"MY LOVE!"

A voice shouted. The two teens turned their heads to see Kamoshida grinning at the two with knights on each side of his body. Ryuji grabs Akira wrist, then runs the other way from the knights, only to be stopped when a sword was thrown straight into his shoulder. The blonde male screams in pain when his body hits the ground.

"RYUJI!" Akira shouted. She kneels down to the boy, the giant claymore like sword fades into the sky, leaving a large opening wound on Ryuji back.

"Shit…" He moans as he tries to move. Akira looks over at the knights. The two large men slowly approaches the two teenagers. Akira looks around the area to protect herself and Ryuji. In a state of panic, she grabs a box then throws it at one of the knights. Only for the wooden object to be cut into a million pieces right before her eyes.

"Oh no…" She thought to herself. She tries to grab another box to throw, but was tackled down to the ground by a knight. The girl struggles in pain, banging the knights head with both her hand. The knight didn't even bother to restrain her, he was heavy enough to keep her pinned down just by laying on top of her. And what is worse was that he was laying on top of her in a sexual manner, making the girl extremely uncomfortable.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed, banging her fist even harder against the blue armor. Ryuji grits his teeth, trying to get to his feet, the wound on his shoulder begins to bleed onto the ground. He was in immense pain, but that didn't stop him from trying to save the girl. Kamoshida walks over to Ryuji, hitting his wound, the blonde kid falls to the ground. Screaming in pain at the man with the crown.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted, trying to get to his feet again. Only to be stopped by Kamoshida stomping his foot on his wound. Akira looks up at Ryuji and saw him screaming in pain as he bleeds. Akira extents her hand to Ryuji, trying to reach his blood covered hand. The knight above her chuckles at her actions before it began to grind its hips against hers.

"STOP IT!" She shouted, but the creature just laughs as he moves faster. Akira tries to push the creature off her but it continued to grind.

"Do it!" Kamoshida ordered. "When she's broken she can be mine! Mine to feel, touch, taste, FUCK!"

"YOUR SICK!" Ryuji shouted.

"Sick? You know what is sicken, being deny the gory that was handed to me many years ago. To end up in this piece of shit palace! But now I have a reason to come in everyday, and this reason doesn't have a voice." He said. He walks over to Akira, the young woman was tring everything in her power to push the creature off her body, but her efforts were useless. Once she realized she couldn't get the creature off her body, she presses both her hands to her face and begins to cry.

"NO! I DON'T IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"Fight!"

A voice rang in her ear. Akira opens her tear blurred eyes to see a blue butterfly flying above her face. It shined like the ocean reflexing light from a full moon. The butterfly lands right on top of her nose, staring down at her eyes. The girl makes sniffling sounds, her hands wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"I don't know if I can." Akira spoke. "That part of me is gone."

"Its not, do not believe the lies those people told you. Especially that judge! You were not in the wrong! You were the victim!"

"I was…I was!" Akira cried. "I am the victim! I did nothing wrong that day!"

"So why just stand there and listen to that man tell you what is going to happen to you!?"

"I don't want to! I don't want to listen!

"Then what will you do?"

The butterfly asked. Akira blinks her eyes a bit before the butterfly disappeared. Anger boiled inside her heart! She felt anger and despair grow inside her stomach, on the verge of exploding! The fire insider grew and grew until she felt a burning pain on her face, mostly her eyes. She growls before screaming in anger, kicking the large creature off her body. The knight in blue went flying to the roof, everyone in the room look in the direction Akira. The was standing on her two feet with a weird mask on.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she touched the metal that appeared to be stuck on her face.

"REMOVE IT!"

A voice shouted in her brain. A sadistic smile appears on her face as her left hand grips the right end of this mask. Without a second thought, she rips the piece of metal off her in a haste. A large amount of blood splatter throughout her face as she screams in pain. But her scream was later replaced by a smile and laughter before the blood on her face begins to dissolve on her face. Her grey eyes were replaced with golden iris as her two breads begins to unfold, freeing her long hair. Her hair slowly forms into a bun with two small curly bangs hanging to her cheeks. Her uniform was engulfed by the blue flame, changing from her black uniform to a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt that was unbutton a bit to reveal little cleavage, black tight pants, brown five-inch knee high boots, and a pair of red gloves. Her glasses were replaced by a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes ( **I wonder if the protagonist can see without his glasses, does his mask turn into another pair of glasses for him? Plus, he doesn't have his glasses at the end or in certain part of the game. Questions that need answers** ).

"Hello boys." Akira spoke. She raises her hand in the air, a small dagger appears out of thin air. Falling straight into her hand, she spins it around before throwing the weapon at the knight near Ryuji. The dagger pierces right through its metal helmet as it falls to the ground.

"HOLY FUCK!" Ryuji shouted at what he just saw. "Girl's a beast!"

"Shit…" Kamoshida before running away from the girl. She stared at the scared man as he ran with his tail in-between his legs.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Sorry for the long wait, been on high demand lately with other stories. Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!** _


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, how do we get out of here?" Akira asked as she and Ryuji run through the underground prison looking for a way out. "My god this place is huge! I don't remember where the vent is!"

Akira shouted as she looks around the area. Ryuji was just stared at the girl with red cheeks. She was breath gorgiouse right now to him, and her outfit was amazing.

"So…is there anything I need to know?" Ryuji asked.

"What?" Akira asked.

"The whole get up? You transforming and then throwing a dagger like it was a feather through someone's head."

"New to me! First we need to figure out how to get the hell out of here!" Akira said.

"Okay, try and think back! Before saving my ass."

"Oh my god you two are such idiots!"

A voice shouted at the two teens. The turned their bodys around to see a big head cat walking towards them.

"Hi kitty!" Akira said with a smile.

"I am not a cat!"

"Then what are you?" Ryuji asked.

"I am a human of some sorts!" The cat said. "And why the hell did you come back inside the castle!?"

"I needed to save my friend. Why did you come back here?" Akira asked. The cat opens his mouth to respond, but stops when two knights jumps in front of them.

"FUCK!" Akira shouted before kicking one of the knights in the groan. It falls to the ground as the other one swings its sword at her head. Its stops a mer inch away from her face as a pirate look sword comes in contact with the metal near her cheek. The cat creature pushes the knight away with its head. Akira gasps before being pushed against a wall. She turns her head and watches the cat creature jump in the air, then lands on its small feet. It looks up and shouted:

"COME FORTH! ZORRO!

A strong wing fills the air, strong enough to push Ryuji and Akira into the air, spinning around the room as if a tornado had appeared out of the blue. The young girl grabs a flag that hanged on the roof as her eyes met with a large metal creature with a sword. It slices the knight in front of him. Ryuji grabs onto Akira leg as the two dangles in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Ryuji shouted as he looks down to the ground. "HOLY SHIT WERE UP HIGH!"

"Your heavy..." Akira moaned. She looks up and saw the fabric slowly ripping from her finger tips.

"SUMMON YOUR PERSONA!" The cat shouted.

"Persona?" Akira thought. The red fabric that was a flag tore, dropping Ryuji and Akira down. The girl head turns towards the ground to see it coming towards her fast. Without a second thought, she closed her eyes and imaging a man in red with wing. She opens her mouth and shouted the word:

"ARSENE!"

Her voice echoed through brick walls. A red figure from the corner of her eye appeared out of no where and grabbed her arm. It grabs Ryuji as well, gently setting them on the ground. Once on her feet, she looks up and saw her knight in red and blushed.

"Hi handsome." She thought as the persona bows to her.

"I am thou, thou art I...Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!" Arsene spoke before spining in the air and turning into dust.

"Oh, so you do have a persona." The cat said.

"A what?" Ryuji asked.

"A persona, think of them as a guardian that lends you their powers to fight off the shadows." The cat said. Akira turns her body around and looks down at the cat.

"We need to get out of here! I can feel a panic attack coming!" Akira said. "Its coming fast!"

"Okay, just take a deep breath and try to relax!" Ryuji said.

"THEIR OVER THERE!" Two knights shouted as they ran over to the group. Akira body begins to shake as her legs start to get weak. When the knights were close, Akira closed her eyes and shouted out:

"ARSENE! DESTROY THEM!" She shouted, having the handsome persona not only appear out of the blue, but also destroy the two knights with ease. Both her hands press against her head as she takes deep breathes. Trying to calm herself as Arsene ravages the two knights like they were nothing. Once they were destroyed, Arsene fades again. Leaving Akira to her panic attack. She falls to the ground and breaths heavily again. Ryuji runs to her side, trying to calm her down, he presses his hand to her back. Akira gasped as memories of that night begins to flood her might.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Akira shouted, making Ryuji slowly back away from her in worriment. Akira vision of the world kept fading back and forth, from memory, to dungeon, to school. It was to much for the young woman, she closes her eyes then falls to the ground.

"AKIRA!?" Ryuji shouted. He runs to her side and examines her as the blue flames that created her outfit disappeared into the air. Leaving her in her black school uniform and eye wear. He gently swoops her body into his arms then begins to carry her bridal style.

"Are you two dating?" The cat asked.

"No, I only met her just yesterday." Ryuji said.

"And yet, your acting like her boyfriend."

"Its not like that!" Ryuji said with a blush on his cheeks. "Look, she needs to get out of her! Her body is heating up and I think her breathing becoming faster!" Ryuji growled.

"Oh yea, when a person activates their persona for the first time, that happens. Don't worry though, you just need to get her food and some rest and she will be fine, Mrs. Boyfriend."

"I AM NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" Ryuji shouted at the cat.

* * *

"WAKE UP INMATE!"

A loud voice coursed through Akira head. She opens her eyes and found herself in the Velvet room again, and much to her annoyance, the twin were stairing at her. She raises her body up from the bed and looks around.

"Ryuji?" She asked.

"Your friend is not here." Igor said, making Akira gasped.

"I have to go back! My friend needs me-*CLANK*. Akira stops talking when the twin with the baton smashes it against her cell bars.

"BE QUITE!" Justin shouted. "Our master is speaking to you inmate!"

"But!" Akira shouted. Only to stop and flinch when Justin raised his baton to her.

"Don't make me come in there!" Justin shouted.

"Do not worry. Your friend is safe, for now." Carson said.

"As I was saying..." Igor said. "I am glad to see you made a friend. This is good for your rehabilitation. But what is better, your persona."

"What is a persona?" Akira asked.

"A human in the sea of souls. A soul lost with in the sea of those forgotten in time, he heard your cries and flew to your aid. I see you attracted gentleman thief Arsène Lupin, once known for his cunning skills in France during the 18 century to the 90's." Igor explained.

"Arsene...Arsene Lupin! My mother use to read those books to me when I was a kind." Akira said. "But isn't he a frictional character?"

"His soul saved you, do you really believe that?" Igor asked.

"Good point, but why me?" Akira asked. "Why did he come to me?"

"I do not know." Igor said. "Maybe you are special." Igor said as his smile begins to widen, sending chills up the young girl spine.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Justin shouted. The girl does as told and hops onto the bed, closing her eyes, she relaxes her body then drifts to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: I am getting excited! We finally got Arsene! He is so hot! Anyway, thank you for reading, also news! I am moving this fanfic for rated T. I thought Kamoshida part might be perverted one, but I realize now that I don't have to be too perverted in this story to be rated M. Also Apparently mention rape isnt rated M rating, its okay in T. I didnt know this, anyway, I wills see you in the T section soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"AKIRA! AKIRA WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

Ryuji voice echoed through the young girls head as her eyes slowly opens to the image of a browned eyed boy stared down at her in worriment. She looks down at her arms and saw that he was holding her in his arms. She was so close to his chest that she could feel it rise up and down, making her cheeks blush at the mere thought of what was happening this very second.

"Ryuji?" Akira asked. "What happened?"

"You fainted!" Ryuji shouted. "This is no place to be fainting in!"

"SHUT UP!" The cat whispered/shouted at the blonde boy. Akira looks around the room and saw a classroom for a second before it faded into a medieval settings again. Akira rose from her laying postion in Ryuji arms and examines the room.

"What just happened?"

"Something about distorted rooms?" Ryuji said. The black feline creature growls before looking over at Akira and Ryuji.

"We are in a safe place because the ruler doesnt have a strong connection to this room." The feline explained.

"Why are we here?" Akira asked.

"Well you fainted, this guy started panic and it drew enemies nearby." The cat explained. "So I dragged you two here so that you can wake up."

"How long have I been out?" Akira asked. "How long have we've been in here!?"

"I'd say about four hours." Ryuji explained. "On the bright side, we finally got out of the dungeon area and are now in throne area."

"Wait, were near the gates?" Akira asked. The cat and Ryuji responded by nodding their heads. "Then why havent you gone outside!?"

"Because the door is guarded." The cat said. "And I can't fight those knights alone, they'll over power me!"

"Good thing I got a nap then." Akira said. "Alright, I am energies and ready to kick ass!"

"Oh! I like you!" The cat creature said with a smile on his face. "What's your name again?"

"Akira, and this is Ryuji." Akira responded. "What's your name?"

"Morgana." Morgana responded. "Please to meet you! I am glad to see another female here in this castle."

"Your a girl?" Ryuji asked.

"Of course! Don't you see the elegance of my excitance." Morgana said with a smile on her face.

"Alright! Lets go kick some girl power in their shiny asses!" Akira said.

"I am being defended by women." Ryuji moaned in pain. "I feel my manhood suddenly shrinking."

"Your manhood or your life? You choose?" Akira asked. The blonde male nods his head before follows the young woman and cat out the door. The cat leads the two into the throne room, there, three knights in blue Armour stood in front of the door with their blades out and ready to fight. The three knights transformed into two horse with no leg and a small fairy looking woman in a thong leotard. Akira smirks before placing her hand on her mask.

"ARSENE!"

She shouted, summoning the theif himself out of the blue. The persona appeared before her, snapping her fingers, the red dressed creature slices through the horses as though they were paper to him. Leaving the fairy looking creature alone and scared. Akira was about to summon Arsene again but was stopped when the fairy flew right straight up in her face and shouted:

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The fairy shouted.

"Uh..." Akira was lost for words.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you..." Morgana started. "Some shadows are people in real life, just weaker than Kamoshida shadow. They sometimes feel fear and what nots, this shadow is scared of you."

"I can see that." Akira said in shock.

"Please don 't kill me, I will do anything." The fairy said.

"There is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind."

"I can give you money!

"I don't want it."

"I can give you an item!"

"Your wasting your time!" Akira responded before slowly placing her hand on her mask.

"Please! I will do anything for you! I can help you on your journey out of here!" The fairy spoke. Akira slowly removes her hand from her mask and stared at the creature.

"How?" Akira asked.

"I...Uh..." The fairy was lost in words. "I think...I know something..."

"Lend me thy power."

Akira spoke, only to gasp a second later. "Where that come from?" Akira asked her self. The fairy in front of her smiles ear to ear before doing a back flip in the air.

"I remember now! I AM THOU!" The fairy shouted out in joy. "AND THOU ART I! I am pixie! Born from the sea of souls!" Pixie said.

"Sea of souls?" Akira thought. "There's that word again."

"Lets go!" Pixie shouted before bursting into blue dust before Akira's eyes. Her mask then glows a light white color, Akira felt a small tingling feeling.

"Oh my gosh, you absorbded her! You got a new persona!" Morgana said.

"Is that normal?" Akira asked.

"NO!" Morgana shouted. "Well...not normal in a good way I suppose. I mean its a good not normal...uh...I am lost for words."

"Me too." Akira said.

"Uh, I hate to intrude..." Ryuji said. "But we need to get out of here!"

"Oh right!" Akira said. She over to the doors and pulls them open, only to have an arrow pierce right through her stomach in the process. Both Morgana and Ryuji gasp as the run over to her. Akira was staring wide eyed at the arrow in shock, the pain was unbearable, but her mind wasn't on that. It was on the many knights that surrounded her and her friends.

"I just want to go to school." Akira moans as she pulls the wooden stick out of her body. She growls as blood gushes out her stomach. She throws the wooden stick down to the ground and growled at the shadows around her. Ryuji holds her up as her blood begins to leak to the ground. "I am fucking annoyed by this constant bullshit!"

"How dare you escape the castle!" The knight shouted. "And princess, how dare you reject king Kamoshido's love."

"Kamashido can take his love and shove it up his ass!" Ryuji shouted. Akira pushes Ryuji to the side a bit before pressing her bloody hands to her mask to shout out:

"PERSONA! COME FORTH!" She shouted. Both Arsene and Pixie appeared above her head. Pixie flew in front of the girl. She raises her tiny hands in the air, Akira watches as small green sparkles fly from her hands. The sparkles fly onto Akira wound, Akira watches in shock as her flesh wound slowly begins to close as if she was never pierced. Even her clothes returned back to normal.

"Oh my gosh." Akira said in shock.

"Told you I would be useful!" Pixie said with a wink before fading away. Arsene destroys the last shadow before her and her group before fading away again. Akira sighed before looking at the closed front door for a few minutes, she then turned around and sighed.

"I am not opening that door again!" Akira shouted. "Any back ways out?"

"No..." Morgana said in a low worried voice. "I think we might actually be stuck here."

"I just wanted to go to school!" Akira shouted. Tears begin to roll down Akira's eyes as she stared down to the ground. "I just wanted to start a new life in this shitty city! Where did I go wrong!?"

"Dammit! Were going to die here!" Ryuji shouted. "Akira, I am so sorry!"

"What do you mean?" Akira asked.

"Kamoshida hates me, he's probably punishing you because you know me!" Ryuji growled.

"That's not true." Akira said as she wipes her tears. Ryuji walks up to her, warping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to her body. Morgana blushes at the sight of the two teens hugging each other.

"I will get you out of this! I swear!" Ryuji said.

"Ryuji..." Akira whispered as her cheeks begin to turn red.

* * *

"Ah, if it isnt my lovely princess, what are you doing with this peasant?" Kamoshida asked Akria. The two teens broke from their embraces and stared up at the smiling pervert staring down at them.

"KAMOSHIDA WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" Ryuji shouted on the top of his lungs.

"You know this guy?" The cat asked. Akira rest her hand on top of her temple, closing her eyes in annoyance before saying:

"I am still trying to calculate where the hell I am and how I got capture by a man in a pink speedo." Akira said. "Figuring out this guys name doesn't even make my top 100 right now."

"How patchic, being rescued by a woman." Kamoshida growled. "And here I thought you had some balls."

"Fuck you man! Just let us out you sick freak!" Ryuji shouted, but all that did was make the so called king laugh.

"And let you take my princess away!? I rather kill you first!" Kamoshida shouted. Ryuji face turns white as a sword flies towards his neck, but it was stopped by Akira dagger blade. The young woman then kicks the knight away from Ryuji.

"Stay behind me!" Akira shouted. She stood her ground in front of Ryuji, protecting him from the shadows that kept trying to hurt him. The blonde male watches her and the cat protect him from multiple blows and magic attacks. by the time Akira had finished the fourth waves of shadows, her legs were feeling wobbly and her head was spinning. Its didnt take Ryuji time to notice that she was becoming weaker. And it sadden him.

"Look at you, having a woman fight for you." Kamoshida growled. "You don't even have the balls to stand up from yourself."

"I can say the same for you! Hiding behind your knights like a fucking pussy!" Ryuji growled.

"At least their not women." Kamoshida said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Akira shouted, look straight at Kamoshida. "I am not some damsel in distress! And Ryuji isn't weak, you pervert!"

"Akira..." Ryuji said with a small blush on his face.

"He's kind hearted and cares for me! I could die today with a smile on my face knowing that I saved the only kind hearted soul in this school!" Akira shouted.

"Then die princess!" Kamoshida shouted as more shadows appear out of the blue.

"Oh no, these guys are weak to zio attacks." Morgana said.

"Zio?" Akira asked.

"Electricity attacks! I am only good at wind attacks!" Morgana shouted.

"Fuck..." Akira growled. She looks over her shoulder and saw Ryuji biting his bottom lip till it was bleeding. Akira knew he was worried and scared, but sadly how he felt at this moment didnt matter. She had knights ready to slice her into peices at any second. She held her blade with a tight grip as she scans the enemies in front of her. Her legs were wiggling and her stomach had a stinging pain that would not leave her. Then, hot of no where, A knight falls straight on her body! Restraining her to the grown.

"Ugh!" Akira growled. Morgana runs over to the girl but was stopped when the cat was grabbed by a large hand of a golden knight. Ryuji is pushed to the ground but not restrained by any knight what so ever. Kamoshida walks up to Ryuji with a smile on his face.

"Look, I hate you and hate me, so why don't you just leave." Kamoshida said.

"What?" Ryuji asked. Kamoshida makes his way towards Akira. He takes a knee near the girl then gently rubs her head.

"You heard me, leave!" Kamoshida said. Ryuji grits his teeth at the perverts comment.

"And let you rape another student! Like hell!"

"Run Ryuji!" Akira shouted. "You can't fight these things! You need to run!"

"Listen to her Ryuji." Kamoshida said. His hand slowly moves from her head to her shoulders, tugging at her clothing. The mere sight made Ryuji want to puke. "You are weak, you can't even protect this girl like that boy you use to know. What was his name?"

"Don't you dare mention him!" Ryuji shouted.

"Oh yes, Kinicho. What a cute little boy, to bad he killed himself." Kamoshida said. "He would have been a cute boy toy.

"SHUT UP!" Ryuji shouted. A blue flame begins to appear around his body, a similar flame that was on Akira not to long along. "No! I am not leaving here! I am not weak! I won't let you do this to another person! I will destroy if my life ends with it!"

 _ **"You made me wait quite a while.  
**_

A deep voice echoed in his head. Ryuji screams in pain before falling to the ground. Gripping his stomach and chest, multile hands seem to be grapping and touching his body as he growls.

 _ **You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...?  
**_

A skull like mask begins to grow on Ryuji face. Causing the boy to scream louder in pain as he tries to stand to his feet.

 _ **The "other you" who exists within desires it thus...**_

He looks at at Kamoshida, yellow eyes filled with hatred and rage! Only to be covered by a silver skull mask.

 _ **I am thou, thou art I...There is no turning back...The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!"**_

Ryuji grabs a hold of the mask, then rips it off painfully. Blood drips to the ground as he screams, but those screams are soon replaced by laughter, not by him, but by the pirate floating above his head.

 _ **"COME FORTH! CAPTAIN KIDD!"**_

Ryuji shouted. The persona raises its boat like skater board to the sky and shouted out words that turned the roof of the castle into a dark clody sky. Akira watches in amaze when she saw lighting forming in the sky. The other knights watch in amaze before being struck down by the holy power of lighting that Ryuji possessed. The knight that was on Akira was attacked by huge bolts of lighting, causing the creature to fall off her. Along with the one that was restraining Morgana. In a quick haste, Akira grabs Morgana and runs out the room, avioding angry bolts of lighting along the way. When she entered a hallway, Morgana gasped.

"I see a window!" Morgana said with a smile. The cat jumps out of Akira arms and hops onto the top of a shelf where there be an open window.

"Come on! We can escape through here!" Morgana shouted.

"What about Ryuji!?"

"I think he's got it under control." The cat said.

"Morgana!" Akira shouted in anger. Before the black feline could respond, Ryuji came running into the room. Breathing heavily, but also looking bad ass.

"We need to go! Kamoshida might bring out more knights." Ryuji said in worry. Akira points to the open hole and shouted:

"TO THE VENTS!"

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: And thus we are finally out of Kamoshida's Palace...for now. Thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"SCHOOL!"

Akira shouted as she points to the building in front of her.

"Where the school go?" Ryuji asked. Only for Akira to shrug her shoulders.

"I am tired, and hungry." Akira muttered.

"Same, being in that place really takes a lot out of-HEY YOU!" A voice shouted at the two. Making them turn their heads and gasp. It was Kamoshida and another teacher, standing on the top staircase, standing over the two as if he were a god or something.

"Pervert king..." Akira muttered to Ryuji.

"No...something is different about him. Look at his eyes, their not yellow." Ryuji whispered back.

"Shouldnt you two be in class?" Kamoshida asked.

"We ran into trouble." Akira said.

"Oh, your the new student!" Kamoshida said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Weirdo." Ryuji growled. He wraps his arm around Akira, holding her close, he glared daggers at the big nose man. The three stood for a few seconds before the teacher next to Kamosiha orders Ryuji to go back to class. He follows the blonde male into the building, leaving Akira and Kamoshida alone outside. Akira walks up the steps of the school, once she was the same level of Kamoshida, she felt a hard pat on her bottom. Making her turn her body around and glare at the gym teacher.

"Don't touch me!" Akira growled.

"I suggest you go to class, little jail bird." Kamoshida said with a smirk on his face. The young woman rolled her eyes and continue walking to class.

* * *

"I'm late!"

Akira thought as she runs up the staircase to her new school. Ryuji follows soon after. The young girl runs through the empty hallway then stopped in front of what is her new homeroom. She opens the door and saw the eyes of all her classmates and a pissed off teacher in a yellow shirt. The skin on her face turns a bright pale as her legs begin to wobble.

"He-H-HIYA!" Akira shouted, raising her hand in the air.

"Your late." Kawakami said in annoyance.

"Sorry, bus issues!" Akira lied.

"Whatever, walk in front of the class and introduce yourself." Kawakami ordered.

"Yes sir!" Akira said before walking up in the middle of the class. "Hello, I am Akira! Nice to meet you all!"

"That's the criminal?"

Oh my god, she's so hot!"

"Dude, stay away from her!

"Yea, she'll probably lie on you, saying that you tried to rape her."

"Ugh, I can't believe she was put in our class!"

"Yea, she looks like a seductress!"

"I bet you she's already slept with at least half the school by now."

"What?" Akira asked.

"Go take a seat." her teacher order as his eyes scan the room. "Take a seat there, behind Andrew."

"Okay." Akira does as told and takes a seat behind the somewhat dull blonde haired male. He looked gorgeous, like an American actor or something. His blue eyes watches her walk past him. He was the only male in the class room that had any facial hair and piercings. A black spot of his eyebrow while another was attached to his lip. A blonde goatee under his lips that seemed to add character to him. His hair was in a ponytail and he looked pissed for some reason.

"Bitch..." He muttered to Akira. Getting a quick glance from her in the process. Akira just sighed as she takes a seat. She wasn't even here for an hour and already people were bad mouthing her.

"This is going to be a shitty year." She thought to herself.

* * *

(After class)

"Akira!"

A voice shouted, the young girl turns her head to see her homeroom teacher walking towards her. Akira sighed because she knew she was already in trouble.

"Hey, rumor has it that you and Ryuji are dating." Kawakami asked.

"No, we just gotten close." Akira said with a smile.

"Well, what ever the reason, I suggest you end it." Kawakami said. "That kid is a bad influence."

"He seems like a nice guy." Akira said with a smile. "Also, may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you tell the class about my record? Now their saying I am slut!" Akira growled. Kawakami obviously her anger.

"I didnt say anything about your record. Someone else spilled the beans on that one."

"Then why didnt you say anything to those boys?" Akira asked. "I don't like being called a slut or a bitch."

"My job is to teach, what you and your peers do is complete you guys." He said. ( _ **I didn't like Kawakami at the beginning because I got the feeling she didnt like the character at the beginning. Like that teacher who just doesn't give a shit about his/her students, doesn't care if they get hurt or not, willing to look the other way, and just wants their pay checks kind of character. But my opinion changed later when I went further into the game. So please no harsh words about Kawakami personality.**_ )

"Unprofessional." Akira muttered.

"What?" Kawakami asked.

"Who is Kamoshida?" Akira asked.

"Oh, he's the P.E teacher. I take it you saw him today?"

"Yes."

"I was talking to him about getting you your own locker room the weekend you signed up. He seems worried for you, you know, being the only girl and all."

"I see..." Akira muttered. In the corner of her eye she see's Ryuji walks towards her and her teacher. Once close, Kawakami growls before saying.

"I see you haven't changed your hair back." He growled.

"Sorry about that." Ryuji responded calmly. He turns his head to look at Akira. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Oh god." Kawakami growled before walking away from the two. He looked annoyed.

"Meet me at the roof in five."

"No problem." Akira said with a smile. The girl was about to head over to the roof but was stopped when Andrew bumps shoulders into Akira. Knocking the young woman down to the ground. The blonde male turns his head to her. They meet eye contact for a few second before he turns his body then walks away. Akira growls before getting to her feet. When she was on her feet, she watches the blonde male talk to Kamoshida then follow him into another room.

* * *

(Kamoshida's office)

"Did you meet her?" Kamoshida asked the blonde male in his office.

"Yea, she's pretty." Andrew responded. He was staring down to the ground with worried eyes. "Look, I don't think we should bother her."

"And why not?" Kamoshida said.

"Rumor has it that she has mental problems. She's a rape victim, or a lying rape victim. There are many rumors going around." Andrew said.

"And?" Kamoshida asked.

"I just...I don't want a repeat of Kinicho." Andrew said.

"And I said get me photo's!" Kamoshida growled. "I want some picture by the end of this day, or your friend can say goodbye to his position on my team."

"Yea." Andrew said. His cold eyes turned cold before closing them. He stood up from the bed he was sitting on then makes his way out the door. Once outside, a black haired male of a petite body figure greeted the young man. His looks were a bit feminine because of his soft eyes and long hair that reach to his shoulders. But her was a boy none the less.

"You okay?" The black haired male asked.

"Yea, just annoyed." Andrew said. He gives the boy a weak smile before throwing his arm over his shoulder. "Have you been eating?"

"Once in a while." The boy responded.

"Shido, you need to eat!" Andrew said. "Come on, lets go get you some food!"

* * *

(Roof top)

"Do you think that just happened was all a dream?" Ryuji asked Akira. The two were sitting on top of old rusty desk by the edge of the roof. Akira shakes her head no.

"I got stabbed by an arrow, that place was real!" Akira said. "I wonder what happened to Morgana?"

"That cat is probably home eating treats or something." Ryuji said.

"Actually I have been following you two."

Both of the teens head turn towards a black cat with blue eyes. The cat jumps on Akira desk, laying its bottom behind on the desk, it licks its paws and begins to rubs its head.

"Awww, what a cute cat!" Akira said. The cat stops licking it self and looks straight at Akira. Its eyes become furiuse at the girls words.

"I am not a cat!" The cat spoke, making the two teens jump fro their seats.

"WOAH!" Ryuji shouted. He presses both of his index fingers together to make a cross.

"DEMON CAT!" Akira shouted before grabbing her pepper spray.

"What is wrong with you two?" The cat asked. "Its me, Morgana."

"Morgana!?" Akira asked. "How?"

"I don't know, one minute I run back into the castle to find something, the next it turns into a school and I trapped in the air ventilation." Morgana said.

"Okay, this is proof that everything that has happen was real, and we have a talking cat." Akira said.

"Good, because we have stuff to do." Morgana said.

"Wait, what the hell were we just in?" Ryuji asked. "I am not doing anything untl I know."

"Fine, I will explain everything." Morgana said.

* * *

(15 minutes later)

"That's confusing." Ryuji said.

"It is, but I think I get it." Akira said.

"At least one of you is smart." Morgana said.

"Is there a way to change the Kamoshida here in the other world?" Akira asked.

"Yea, you can trigger a change of heart. But in order to do that, you need to- _ ***RING!***_

The school bell rings loud and clear for the two teens to hear. They boy stand up from their seats and gasp.

"We got to go!" Ryuji shouted.

"What about me?" Morgana asked in shock and fear.

"You can come home with me!" Akira said. Before the cat could respond, Akira grabs the black feline then shoves the cat into her bag. She then zips it half way before running to her class. Once in her seat, Morgana climbs into her desk, closing its eyes, the cat decided to take a nap as Akira settles herself.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: I finally got Ann in. I was thinking really hard on how to make Ann and what her (now his) relationship with Kamoshida be. I am sorry I waited this long to get him in there, but I didnt want it to be the scene with the car. Plus I needed to think of a reason why he hated Kamoshida. Every time I thought of Ann as a male I always so a punk look for him...her. So I just went with it, their outcast anyway! Now to think of how I am going to do Carmen...Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kikkie: Warning, this chapter might be a little dark. If your not conferable with the rape flashback (there is no lemon/sex rape scenes) please do not read the flashback part of the story.** _

* * *

_Kikkie:Also, I just joined Friction Press! There is a link in my profile if you want to check out the first chapter of my own personal work called the **Special Witch**. Future warming, there is a lot of cursing in that story. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

"So, explain how this change of heart works again?" Akira asked the cat. After school she, Morgana and Ryuji head over to a ramen resturant to hang out and get to know each other a little more. Morgana was sitting in the middle of the two teens while still being hidden in Akira bag.

"The change of heart happens after the treasure of a palace is stolen. When stolen, the feelings and guilt the persona holds inside them come out in the real person, causing a change of heart." Morgana said.

"So what your saying is, we have to steal some treasure and make Kamoshida admit his crimes?" Ryuji asked.

"Basically." Morgana said.

"Sounds easy, with the three of us, we can do some major damage." Akira said with a smile on her face. She looks down at her ramen and smiled. "I love ramen!"

"Me too!" Ryuji said, a small blush appears on his face. "By the way, thank you for saving me multiple times."

"No problem." Akira said. "I know you would have done the same for me."

"Hey, can I ask you something personal?"

"Shoot!"

"How come you have a criminal record?" Ryuji asked. With a quick slurp of her noodles, she takes a big gulp before explaininig what had happened to her. When she was finished, Ryuji slammed his fist down on the table in anger.

"And the judge thought you were guilty!?"

"Yea. Since I couldnt identify the man that raped me, the judge didn't believe the sperm evidence they got. Apparently he didn't believe in DNA matching and such. Thought it was a sin against god." Akira said. "Plus...getting an abortion wasn't a good look on things ether."

"You got knocked up." Ryuji asked in shock.

"Yea, I found out a week after the rape. I couldn't stand being pregnant with a rapist child. So I went to a a clinic and got it removed. My parents were by my side the whole time. But I caused a huge steer in the town that I lived in."

"How so?"

"Well, some people were angry with me that I killed a life, others were okay with my decision." Akira explained. "In the end, I just wanted justice."

"I am sorry to hear that." Ryuji said.

"Its not all bad, I met you!" Akira said. Making Ryuji blush a dark shade of red. "And Morgana! I got two new friends in one day."

"To bad you had to fight for it." Morgana said.

"Well, what ever the reason, I am sure things will be better soon." Akira said. "Oh, I have to go home soon!"

"Oh, let me walk you home!" Ryuji said as he stands up from his seat.

"I am fine Ryuji, I will see you later." She said before walking away from the blonde male. She and Morgana made their way to the train station and waiting for their ride. As Akira waits, Morgana watches a blonde male pull out his cell phone and take pictures of the young woman. When the train came, a large gust of wind followed soon, making her skirt go flying up in the air for a bit. Akira blushes in shame as she looks around the area, hoping no one saw her underwear.

"Pervert! 3 o'clock!" Morgana shouted. Akira turns her head to see her classmate Andrew with his phone out taking pictures of her of. The male gasps before running away.

"Oh no you don't!" Akira growled before chasing after the guy. She chases him to the underground mall, there he trips over a toy in the middle of the walk way. Dropping his phone in the process. Akira jumps over the male and lunges for the phone. Grabbing it, she held the device in her hands as she stares at the pictures of her.

"You've been stalking me!?" Akira shouted.

"Its not what you think!" Andrew shouted.

"Pervert!" Akira shouted before throwing the device straight to the ground, destroying it in the process.

"My phone!" Andrew shouted. "That was 5,557.82 yen you crazy bitch!"

"Fuck off pervert!" Akira shouted.

"What the hell Andrew!?" A voice shouted at the two. Akira and Andrew turn their heads to see Ryuji approaching them.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew asked.

"the real question is why the hell are you taking pictures of Akira like that!?" Ryuji shouted. "I should kick your ass!"

"Go fuck yourself Ryuji!" Andrew shouted.

"Why? So you can kiss more of Kamoshida's ass!" Ryuji shouted. Andrew got to his feet and glared daggers at the blonde male.

"At least I am not some faggot!" Andrew shouted.

"At least I didn't get my classmate to commit suicide!"

"So much yelling..." Akira moans as her hand presses against her head. "My head feels funny."

"Oh shit!" Ryuji shouted. "Akira stay with me!"

"I...feel...dizzy..." Akira moans before falling forward. Andrew eye widen before he rushed over to the girl and caught her mid-way from the ground. Ryuji runs over to the girl, pulling her out of Andrew graps, he stares down at Akira.

"Hey, what the hell are you two doing!?" A voice of an older male shouted. The two blonde males look up to see a black haired male wearing a pink shirt stare down at the two.

"Go away!" Ryuji growled.

"Go away! Your holding the kid I am responsible for!" The man growled. Morgana sticks its little head out of the bag. See the three males hovering over Akira, the cat just slinks its body back into the bag.

"Talk about men worriment."

* * *

( **Flashback** )

"Akira!"

A voice rang through the pink colored phone pressed against a young woman ear. Akira was sitting on a chair with a gym bag on her lap. The young girl was putting things into her bag as she held her phone close to her ear. She was alone in a large dance room with a wide mirror that stretched all around the room expect for one wall that was the exit.

"Yes mom, it was a success. My teacher said the political party was honored to have us dance at the dinner." Akira said. "I am almost done packing. The bus will be here in about 15 minutes."

"I know you like to help Mrs. Yanochi out by staying late and cleaning, but you really shouldn't do it so late at night." Akira mother said. "Especially since he ditches you there alone! I will have a talk with him!"

"I know, but my teacher needed to get to the hospital fast. His wife is about to have the baby." Akira said with a smile. "He said it might be a boy."

"Well okay, just call me when you get home alright."

"I will, love you!" Akira said before hanging up her cell phone on her mother. She was wearing a grey tank top with a white mini skirt and Mary-jane shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail and she still was wearing her glasses. She puts her cell phone into her gym bag before throwing the large sack over her shoulder. As she stood up from her seat, the lights to the building turns off.

"Uh..." She spoke. "HELLO! I AM STILL HERE!" Akira shouted, but no one seemed to responded. The young woman shrugs her shoulders. Throwing her bag to the ground, she unzips the abg and pullsout her phone. Zipping her bag up, she throws it over her shoulder then turns on the light app on her phone. When she did this, her phone started to blink a light red warning.

"10 percent, I was just charging you." Akira growled. She walks towards the door of the room. When she opens it, all she saw was pure darkness, it scared her a bit but she ignored that feeling. She was currently in her dance studio on the third floor. Akira walks through the hallway to stop right in front of an elevator. She presses the down button, but the thing didnt seem to work.

"Don't tell me the power is off." Akira thought to herself. "I think maybe mom was right."

 ** _CLICK_**

Akira ears perk up at the sound of a heel hitting the wooden flooring of the third floor. She turns her phone to the hallway. An empty hallway.

 _ **CLICK-CLACK-CLICK-CLACK**_

"Is someone there!?" Akira shouted, but no answer. "Mrs. Yanochi? Did you come back?"

The hallway remained silent. It was too quite and Akira knew for a fact she heard someone's foot step in that second. In a haste, she runs to the staircase, ramming her body against the door. She runs down the stairs quicker than a fleeing cheetah. At this second, she knew someone else was in the building because she heard multiple foots steps following her. She was to scared to look back to see the person following her. All she knew is she needed to get out of the building and into the light of the city she was in. When her feet hot ground level, she ran straight for the doors that lead to the lobby. Pushing her body against the large door, he drops her phone. She looks back to get it but saw a shadow closing in on her. So she left her phone and ran towards the front doors of the studio. Pushing her body against the metal frame, the doors pushed her backwards. Her eyes widen in fear when she realized that some one must have locked the front doors.

"NO!" Akira shouted. She turns her head and looks over her shoulder to see the dark figure by the door she just ran through. Holding her phone in his hand, he crushes the small device, making Akira heart beat. She turns her body around then bangs her hands against the doors.

"SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Akira shouted on the top of her lungs. The dark figure slowly walks towards her as she bangs her fist harder against the door. This was the only exit out of this place, there were no windows or back doors, only this. When the dark figure was close, he gabs her by the neck then threw her to the ground before pining her body against the ground. She watches the black figure big hands reach down her to her skirt and pull it down to her ankles. All the way, Akira keeps punching, kicking and screaming, even after receiving a few scars, bruises and a black eye. she still fought with all her might...until her body gave up on her. The dark figure smiles down at the girl as she begins to black in and out of her own reality.

"Stay awake my darling...were just getting started." The black figure whispered into her ear. What was happening to her felt like an eternity, but in reality it was only ten minutes. The girl turns her head to the side and cries before weeping weak word of help. But no one could even hear her.

"Are you done yet?" A strong stern voice spoke, Akira turns her head to the side to see a man. Her eyes were so watery that the image before her was blurry. But his voice, it sounded so angry.

"You can't expect me to be done with this flower!" The dark figure spoke. "I've been wanting her for years! Let me savior this moment."

"I never understood why you could not just talk to her. Well make it quick, we need to be on our way." The man spoke before walking away from the two on the ground. The black figure hand reaches up to Akira, grabbing her chin, he forces her to look straight at him.

"Your mine." He spoke before forcefully pressing his lips against her. Akira closes her eyes and drifts into her own world away from this horror. When she woke up, the sun was shining down on her face. She looks around the area to see nothing but the light coming out from the crack of the door. With little strength she had, she turns her body around and begins to pull herself towards the door. Once close, she pushes the doors open to the busy streets of her town. It didn't take long before someone notice her and run over to her. Minutes later she was being taken to the hospital in an ambulance. As she is taken to the hospital, her eyes were glued to a blue butterfly flying above her.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Kikkie: Glad to have gotten that chapter over with. Now if you don't mind, I am going to write a bunch of happy stories to forget about this dark one, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

"AKIRA!"

A voice shouted at the girl, making the grey-blacked haired girl open her eyes up to familiar surroundings. She was back in her room...surrounded by blondes!

"Andrew? Ryuji?" Akira asked as she stood up from her bed. "What are you two doing in my room?"

"You just fainted! I was so worried!" Ryuji shouted.

"Oh yea, you were screaming because..." Akira eyes made its way to Andrew. "YOU TOOK PICTURES OF ME!"

"I deleted them." Andrew said. "Please forgive me."

"Why did you take pictures?" Akira asked. The two blondes looked at each other before sighing.

"Akira, what I am about to tell is... a little school secret." Ryuji said. Akira eyes widen in shock at his words.

"Are their dead students in the basement?" Akira asked.

"No!" Ryuji responded.

"We have a basement?" Andrew asked.

"No! Akira...how should I say this..." Ryuji looks down to the ground trying to find the words to explain something dark. Andrew on the other hand was more forward.

"We experiment sexual all the time." Andrew said, making both teens stare at him with a confused expression.

"What?" Akira asked.

"Being teenagers locked up in a prison like school...lets just say we have urges that need to be taken care of." Andrew muttered.

"Wait, first off, who is Kinicho? I have been hearing that name lately. (Kinicho is not part of the game, he is an OC)." Akira asked.

"He has something to do with this." Ryuji said as he stared down at the ground. "Remember when I told you I fought Kamoshida and got kicked off the track and field for a reason. Well...it was cause of Kinicho."

"Were you...close?" Akira asked.

"Like Andrew said, we were experimenting. But yea we were very close." Ryuji said. "We both were in the same grade and class. We both enjoyed Track too! He was small and looked very femenite, kind of a bad thing in our school. Any boy that had any features of a girl was mostly target by the horny staff of students."

"Ryuji, I can sense that your relationship was more than just an experiment." Akira said.

"They were boyfriends." Andrew said with a smirk.

"Like you and Shido?" Ryuji growled. Andrew turns his head to the side, with a smirk still on his face.

"Tell me the bloody story!" Akira shouted at the two.

"Kinicho and Ryuji were caught one day outside of school having sex in a love apartment." Andrew said. Akira eyes widen at the image of Ryuji and a boy that looked like a girl having sex. "The one who caught them was Kamoshida."

"What happened afterwards?" Akira asked.

"Kamoshida wanted to...have a play toy. But Kinicho didn't want to be that kind of person. So Kamoshida posted pictures of him have sex with Ryuji, but Ryuji's face was blurred out." Andrew explained. "Two weeks later he committed suicide because after the pictures were posted, he was being assaulted 24/7 by the school and by various boys. He would report everyone of his assaulter, but the principle would always tell his parents and the police that he agreed to it."

"I remember that day." Ryuji moaned. "He wrote me a letter and left it in my locker."

"Oh Ryuji." Akira moaned.

"He swallowed sleeping pills and killed himself in Kamoshida's office. After that the school went on their marry way. Pretending nothing happened." Andrew growled. "I feel so fucking sick everytime I think about him."

"Why?" Akira asked.

"I saw him everyday, I saw who assualted him and watched him cry in the bathrooms. Yet out of fear I did nothing." Andrew said. He then looks over to Akira with worried eyes. "Your Kamoshida's next target Akira."

"Why!?" Akira shouted.

"This may come as a shocker to you, but this dude has a harem of girly looking boys." Ryuji said. "I am pretty sure he wants to add you to his collection."

"He's having sex with students!?" Akira shouted in shock.

"Yep." Andrew responded.

"And no one has said anything?"

"They have." Andrew said. "But no one listens. I can show you a pile of reports, but not one of them will make the cut to be read."

"Does everyone in the school know about this?" Akira asked.

"Yes and no." Ryuji said. "You see, its mostly rumored amongst our peers. But if you are in a sports activate, you will learn its true."

"We have to stop him!" Akira shouted before jumping out of her bed. Looking around her room, she notice something extremely off. It didnt take her long to realize: "MORGANA!?"

"Calm down, he's with that guy eating food." Ryuji said with a smile. "That guy who owns the cafe said you can keep the cat."

"Really!?" Akira asked in shock.

"Yea, we lied to him and told him it would help you with your panic attacks." Andrew said.

"That's sweet, I guess." Akira said. "But what do we do about Kamoshida?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you one thing Akira..." Adrew started. "Stay far away from him as much as possible. He's tired of the boys here and wants a girl, hes setting his sights on you."

"Oh great, as if my life isnt shitty already." Akira muttered.

"By the way." Andrew said. "I am sorry I called you a bitch in class. Its just that Kamoshida was pestering me to take photo's of you and I was very annoyed by it. I didn't know about your...life before coming to the school. From what I heard, you were labeled a liar because you slept with a lot of people and tried to get them in trouble."

"That's the rumor about me going around?" Akira asked.

"Yes and no." Andrew said. "There are mulitiple rumors, thats the only one I heard so far."

"Dammit!" Akira growled before laying back on her bed. "There is no god in this world."

"Possible not, I am off. I need to catch the last train." Andrew said. Ryuji's eyes widen at his words. Making the other blonde male stand up from his seat.

"Crap! I got to go!" Ryuji shouted. "See you tomorrow!" Ryuji shouted before running out the girl's room. Right behind him was Andrew. Akira watches them go down the stairs, she then hears a lpud bang sound that was the door closing. The young girl sat down on her bed for a while before Sojiro came walking into her room with Morgana in his hand. The cat looked happy as it rubs its face against his pink shirt.

"Glad to see your okay." Sojiro said.

"Thank you." Akira responded. Morgana jumps out of Sojiro arms then runs over to Akira. Jumping on the bed, the cat curls up into a ball and closes its eyes. Making Akira smile a little.

"Look, I am not one for pets. But since you have...mental problems." Sojiro said. "I will let you keep this one, just clean after it and try to keep it out of the shop. Got it!"

"I do!" Akira said.

"Night." The older male grumbled before leaving the girl and her cat alone. She gives him a weak smile before looking down at Morgana. The black cat looks up to her with its big blue eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I am fine, I just had a panic attack. That's all."

* * *

Kikkie: Going to end it here. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

"I feel sick." Akira moaned as she stared down at the red clothes in front of her. Today was a horrible day because she had to go to P.E. and had just recieved her uniform. The first female designed uniformed for the school...and it had a skirt. Yes, a skirt. You see, the P.E. wear is normally a red jacket with matching pants with a white shirt underneath. But for Akira, the designed was altered, just for her on the request of her P.E. teacher. This made Akira sick to her stomach, it also made her want to punch the man's jaw line. Akira was in the storage closet getting changed, since there was no girls locker and the boys restroom was located inside the boys locker room, Akira had no choice but to change in the storage room.

"That is a nightmare." Morgana shouted when the cat's blue eyes met her red gym clothes. "Why do you wear that, its enough your uniform skirt is mini! But this is just revolting!"

"Tell me about it." Akira muttered. "I can wear my stocking underneath, but it might be difficult to move around."

"Ether that or have your pink undies shown to your classmates that think your a slut."

"Ugh, there is no god." Akira growled before throwing the ridiculous uniform on her body. With her tights underneath, she walks outside to the court, where all her classmates were, and sat next to her only friend, Ryuji. The blonde scans her outfit with a sour expression on his face.

"Why are you in a skirt?"

"Its part of my uniform." Akira explain.

"That basterd." Ryuji growled.

"I can't take three more years of this." Akira muttered. "We need to find a way to get this man off our backs."

"But how." Ryuji asked. He turns his head to the side to Andrew twirling his blonde locks as his blue eyes stared down to the ground.

"I have no idea." Akira muttered.

"AKIRA!"

The young girl raised her head to look at the perverted man in shorts standing in front of her. From her view point, she saw to much, and so did Ryuji. The girl turns her head to the ground, he left hand slams right on her mouth as she tries to keep the liquid acid from her stomach down in her body and not on the ground. Kamoshida just smirk at the girls reaction, ignoring the glares he was getting from Ryuji.

"Well, our first female student." Kamoshida said. "Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself to us."

"Sure..." Akira groaned as she rose to her feet. Once standing up, she walks forward, only to gasp when she felt a hand on her behind. Turning her body around violently, she give Kamoshida a quick glare before heading in front of her all her male peers. Once front and center, Akira introduces herself. Not to her surprise, she hears sneakers and rude comments from her classmates that makes her very unconformable. None of them were something that made Akira's ears pop...expect for Kamoshida.

"Why are you wearing stocking under your uniform?" Kamoshida asked. "No one else here is wearing stocking."

"Everyone here has shorts or pants on." Akira growled.

"That is no excuse! Take off your stockings!" Kamoshida ordered.

"No." Akira responded. Kamoshida eyes widen in shock for a few seconds before smiling at her.

"No? So I guess you want to fail and go to jail? I am sure a pretty girl like you will make many friends in a pent up house." Kamoshida said. "In fact, why don't I give you a quick example of what your going into...SLUT!"

"WHORE!"

"CRAZY BITCH!"

"FUCKING LOSER!"

"GO BACK TO YOUR DUMP FREAK!

"ARE YOU INSANE!? SHE'LL HAVE A MENTAL SNAP!"

"YEA! SHE WILL PROPERLY KILL US ALL!

"WHAT A FUCKING WEIRDO!"

The words of her classmates were loud and cruel, causing Ryuji to growl and Andrew to bite his bottom lip. They were going to attack her at any moment, but for some weird reason, Ryuji didn't seem worried, nor did Andrew. Akira had a look in her eyes, something that most of her classmates have never seen before. Akira...she wasn't looking at them, she was looking at Arsene. Her persona was standing in front of her with a rose in his hand (I think he's kind of a flirt). Akira couldnt help but to smile at the persona efforts to help her. He was truly her gaurdain angel. Akira raises her hand to touch the rose. Feeling the red petals touch her finger tips, she pulls the rose from the persona's hand. Holding it in her, a tear falls down her cheek as her smile turns warm. Arsene gently presses his hand on top of her head. Petting her little his with his big claw like hand.

"Am I going crazy?" Akira asked. The rose trembled in her hand.

"No, you just needed a friend. Like this rose." Arsene spoke before fading away. The cruel voice of her classmates begins to ring into her ears again. The rose in her hand falls to the ground when Akira heard the word BITCH. She looks down to the ground and picks up the rose in fear and shock. She then looks over to Kamoshida.

"What's going on?" Akira asked, making the older male growl.

"Oh my god, go sit the fuck down." He growled at her. Akira just smiled at his words before putting the rose into the pocket of her jacket. As she walks past Kamoshida, a small glint of Kamoshida shadow appeared before her. He crosses his arms over his chest and growled at her. This made Akira give him a mocking wink before looking back at Ryuji. She takes a seat next to the blonde then gives him the rose.

"Where did you get this? Ryuji asked as he gives the rose back to Akira.

"From a friend."

* * *

It was a long day in school, but Akira was able to survive it. Arsene rose remained in her uniformed pocket until she reached the front of the school. There, a young man with black hair and a black eye approached her. Wearing a white shirt and the uniform pants, he holds up a bag of to Akira face with red shot cheeks.

"HERE!" He shouted. The second Akira takes the bag, the young man looks to the ground in shame as Akira sticks her hand in the bag. What she pulled out surprised her, it was a male version of her uniform!

"Pants?" Akira asked.

"Yea, I what its like to be shamed on the first day. They do that a lot to the cute guys." The boy said. "I am Shido by the way. I wanted to thank you for not reporting Andrew."

"Reporting?"

"Yea, he told me about the skirt thing. He hasn't been acting normal ever since." Shido said. "But beside that, thank you for standing up to Kamoshida. I wish most kids would do that...but..."

"Their scared?" Akira muttered.

"Yea."Shido said. "Anyway, I have to go. Please keep your head up high."

"Same to you." Akira responded before pulling the rose from her pocket. she extends it to Shido, gently placing in on the left side of his head above hs ear, she gives him a warm smile before walking away.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Going to leave it here! have a good day and please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't want to go to school."

Akira moaned as she lays in bed. Yesterday might have been the worst day of her life. Yesterday, besides the gym incident, two boys followed her to the school's faculty bathroom and asked her for sex, which scared the shit out her. The other was in lunch when a boy spilled his water on her chest to see if he could see her boobs through her shirt. In other words, she didn't want to go back.  
"Yea, yesterday was rough. Your classmates are jerks and should be punched!" Morganan shouted, making Akira nod her head.  
"For real." She muttered before standing up from her bed. Already in uniform, the young woman ties her hair into two pig tails before exiting her room. Walking past her caretaker, she heads to the train, only to stop when a young man in a khaki-orange like suite bumps into her, making her fall to the ground.  
"Oh, I am sorry." His responded before putting his hand out to her. The young girl looks up to see a black glove reaching out to her. She waves the hand away before standing up herself.  
"Thanks, but I am fine." Akira growled at little.  
"Oh, spicy one." The boy chuckled, making Akira glare daggers at him.  
"I'm not spicy I am…oh forget it!" Akira growled before walking away from him. As she walked, she couldn't help to think: "He was cute! But something about him made me angry, I wonder why."  
She thought about the young man on her way to school. She was so in thought about him that a teacher ended up throwing a chalk at her. Leaving a small white marking on her left cheek.  
"PAY ATTENTION!" The chubby man shouted before going back to his lesson. Akira just sighed as she wipes away the chalk from her cheek. Turning her head to the window, she begins to stare at something that looked a bit odd to her. Then, it was clear to her:  
"Shido?" Akira asked, making the blonde in front of her turn his head to the side and look at her. Seeing that she was staring out the window he does that same. He see's his best friend staring down at the ground from a high point. Even though he was far away, saw his eyes, she saw what was going inside his heart. Anger, sadness and despair. She saw it all, and she knew why he was there and what he was going to do.  
"Oh shit!" She shouted before standing up from her desk then sprinting out the room. Andrew wasted no time following her to the area she was running to. Her classmates ran to the window to see what was wrong.  
"Oh shit, it's Shido!" A student shouted as the window begins to crowd with students. Akira and Andrew run past yelling teachers and security to get to the Roof Tops where Shido stood. Well, only Andrew, Akira had another idea. Once Andrew was on the rooftops, he tries to grab Shido, but the young man looks at him before he does, stopping him in the process.  
"Shido, what are you doing!?" Andrew shouted.  
"He told everyone…" Shido whimpered. His voice was a bit cracky and his nose was stuffy. His eyes were red from all the crying was doing. "He told everyone about us, even my parents. My dad was so ashamed of me, calling me a mistake. Telling mom they should have had an abortion. It was awful, and my mom just nodded her head."  
"Shido we will fix this!" Andrew shouted.  
"There is no fixing it, just leave me alone before he tells your parents." Shido cried before falling forward. Andrew screams before running towards him, only to miss his hand by an inch.

"SHIDO!"

Andrew shouted from the bars, only to gasp at what he saw. Shido didn't hit the cold concrete of the ground, instead, he fell on a bunch of P.E. mats laid down by Akira. Although this did not stop the total collision, Akira saw his arm bent the opposite direction as it should. Seems as if her calculations were a bit off. But no matter, Shido was alive.  
"Hey, you did a flip before falling, nice." Akira said with a weak smile. This caused Shido to chuckle a small bit before blacking out.

(20 minutes later)

An ambulance had just arrived and was escorting Shido into the truck. The young man not only fractures his arm, but also his foot. The doctors carrying him were saying that he may not walk again. Akira heard this, gritting her teeth, she marches straight to her gym teachers office. She wanted to know what the hell he did to him and why. When she opened the door, she saw Ryuji threatening to punch. Only for Akira to walk in front of him to stop him.  
"Go outside." Akira ordered her friend.  
"But Shido-GO OUTSIDE NOW!" Akira shouted at Ryuji. The blonde male bites his bottom lips before walking away from the two. Once out, Kamoshida wraps his arms around her waist then presses his chin to her head.  
"I knew you'd come to me eventually." Kamoshida said, this only resulted in Akira turning around and kicking him straight in the balls. She then kicks him to one of his beds before shouting:  
"What the hell did you do to Shido!?" Akira shouted.  
"How…dare…you…BITCH!"  
"FUCK YOU!" Akira shouted back. "You and people just like you deserve to rot in jail for everything you do to students like me! And I will make sure you pay!"  
"Is that a threat?" He asked.  
"It's a promise." Akira growled. This made the man smirk at her.  
"Perfect, when I am done with you and Ryuji, you both will be twisting your hairs wondering what happened."  
"What?" Akira asked.  
"Your ass is mine! I am reporting you two to the principle and making sure you both are arrested for assault."  
"Wait, why go after Ryuji?" Akira asked.  
"You both piss me off." Kamoshida growled. "Enjoy your last days of school missy, because when I am done with you. You're going to be wishing you got on your knee's for me."  
"And I'll make real sure you eat your words. I promise you that." Akira growled before exiting the room, once outside, she looks over at Ryuji.

"Okay, we might have a problem on our hands."

* * *

Kikkie: been a while, but I finally got this chapter up. Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Ryuji asked as the girl as she pulls her cell phone from her pocket. Getting to the roof, with Ryuji behind her. She prepares the NAV for departure.

"He wants to kick us out Ryuji! We need to cause him to have a change of heart before its too late!" Akira shouted.

"But wait, we never travel to that place from here before!" Ryuji shouted. "Besides, why would you want to go back there!?"

Akira turns her attention to the scared blonde that was staring at her with frightening eyes. She knew in her heart that Ryuji was terrified of that place. In all honesty she was quite scared to go back herself, but she couldn't let that slime get away with what he had done!

"Ryuji…" She gently spoke. "Please, I need you. Think of Shido, did he really deserve this?"

"I mean…" Ryuji was lost for words. Looking at the beautiful girl, her grey orbs locked with his brown eyes. Capturing his heart, it was then Ryuji realized something. This was the girl he would stick with through thick and thin.

"Alright, but let's not go on the roof. We don't know where we will end up."

"After school then!" Akira said, making Ryuji nod his head.

"ALRIGHT!" Morgana shouted before jumping down from what appeared to be an AC vent. Walking up to Akira legs, the cat looks up at her with its big blue eyes and said:

"This is wonderful! Let's get that bastard for all he's worth!"

"Right!" Akira said. The two waiting impatiently till school was over to entered Kamoshida, although once in front of it, they saw an unusual presence.

"ANDREW!?" Akira shouted, the blonde male looks over his shoulder.

"Hey…" He started. "Sorry, but I followed you two to ask for your help. I know you hate Kamoshida as much as me. I know you two are planning something to get him fired…also what happened to the school?"

"Wow, it took him that long to notice." Akira said with a surprised voice.

"Why are you dressed like your going to a costume party? I mean you look great but…" Andrew was lost for words, and Akira was out of patients.

"Okay, Ryuji get him out of here." Akira said.

"Roger!" Ryuji said before launching at the male. Grabbing him by his wrist and twisting it, he forced the blonde handsome male out of the perverted world before reentering himself. Once back, Akira turns her body around and smiles:

"Prepare to be impaled by my five-inch heel!" Akira shouted before charging into the castle with Ryuji and Morgana right behind her. After Akira and the gang ran inside, Andrew comes back into the world with an upset expression on his face.

"Those fuckers…" He growled. "What the hell are they doing? And where the hell am I?"

"PRINCE ANDREW!"

A voice shouted at the blonde male. He turns his head to see two giant knights come running towards him with swords, shields, and spears. In fear and just plain common sense, he turns his body to run away, but was stopped when an arrow pierced through his leg. Falling to the ground, he tries to crawl away, but can't. He is then dragging into the castle against his will.

After what felt like an hour, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana fall right on top of a couch in a secret room that was hidden. Tired, the three stare up at the roof with Ryuji laying on a cushion, Akira laying on top of him in the opposite direction, and Morgana laying on her chest

"Why are there so many enemies here!?" Akira shouted. "Where is the head pervert himself!?"

"I think its because Kamoshida is mad, thus the creation of so many shadows."

"My feet are killing me." Akira moaned.

"Your feet? I think I had a spear rammed up my ass a couple of times." Ryuji muttered.

"Ugh, we need to keep going…" Akira muttered.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

Andrew shouted, making Akira turn her body around to look at the door. Moving around, she maneuvers her legs upwards to climb off Ryuji without hitting his face in the process.

"That sounded like Andrew!" Akira shouted. "But, what the hell is he doing here!?"

"He probably got that NAV app on his phone when he entered the place near you guys." Morgana said.

"Oh, crap." Akira muttered. Standing to her feet, she walks over to the door and peeks through the open crack to see Andrew being dragged by two knights. Andrew was struggling with all his might to break free, but was failing horribly. Akira made a sighing sound before opening the door to charge at the two knights. In a flash, the two metal men fall to the ground, dropping Andrew in the process. The blonde male growls loudly as he tries not to scream and cry.

"Andrew!" Akira shouted. "Oh my god, are you okay!?"

"I HAVE AN ARROW IN MY LEG!" Andrew shouted. "OH DEAR GOD! IT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH!"

"Language." Akira said as if she was offended, this caused the blonde to look up at her and scream:

"ARROW! LEG! PAIN!" He shouted. Akira nods at his words.

"Been there, done that." Akira muttered under her breath before getting to her knee's. With one hand on the stick, Andrew's eye's widened.

"Please no!" He begged. "Please, just take me to a hospital! I beg you!"

"Just take a deep breath and-AHHHHHH! MUTHER-FUCKER!"

Andrew shouted at the top of his lungs when Akira pulled the arrow from his leg. A small smile appears on her face as she throws the object to the side of the room.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it?" She asked. The next second, Andrew's other leg found its way to her face and kicked her backward. To the ground in anger.

"Ow!"

* * *

Kikkie: Been a while, sorry.


End file.
